


Late Night Walk.

by unflexible_tree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipeon, Gideon is a creep, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Porn with a slight plot, a/b/o dynamics, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unflexible_tree/pseuds/unflexible_tree
Summary: Dipper is hurrying home from college after an unexpected heat hits, until he runs into Gideon.





	Late Night Walk.

Dipper picked up the pace, pulling his navy jacket tighter. It was a cold night, sirens wailed softly in the distance. He'd decided to take the back roads, sure they weren't the safest, but he _really_ needed to get home and this was the quickest route. He paused suddenly, hearing something behind him, turning around quickly his expression soon turned from fear too annoyance. "Seriously Gideon? I though I told you to stop following me!" The brunette groaned. "Aw, I'm sorry my marshmella, but what Alpha could resist sucha sweet scent as yours?" Gideon cooed, soon closing the gap between the two. Dipper scowled, "Look, I just wanna go home. So if you'd kindly piss off, that'd be appreciated." He scoffed angrily, swivelling round to stalk off. Until he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. 

"Who'dve thought a peach so sweet'd have a mouth so sour!" The southerner muttered scoldingly. "Hey Gideon? Get off!" The smaller teen huffed, before being against a brick wall. "Let's see if we can put that foul mouth to good use~" The albino whispered, pressing his lips against the Omega's. Dipper struggled between the force sandwiching him against the wall, making noises of disgust. Gideon gave a sharp nip the the brunette's bottom lip, making him gasp, allowing the Alpha to have free reign of the other's mouth. Dipper grimaced, feeling the albino's clothed erection rubbing against his stomach as the tongue invaded his mouth. He tried again to pull away, but he was running out of air. Squeezing his eyes shut, reluctantly leaning into the kiss, maybe if he played along for a little he'd be able to run.

He could feel the southerner smirk against his lips before finally pulling away. "Wh-what the hell man?!" He spat shakily, writhing against the wall in vain. "Shh~" Gideon hushed, placing a finger to a bewildered Dipper's lips. A hand trailed down towards his trousers. The brunette's eyes flew open, realising what was about to happen. "W-wait! You don't have to do this, I promise." He stuttered, there was no way he'd be able to get his way out of this, unless he played his cards right. "U-uhh, you can follow me around at school, I-I'll be science partners, Y-You can c-carry my books. I-I..." He was just babbling now, trying to prolong the inevitable. Gideon pouted, almost apologetically, "Aw I'm sorry sweet pea, I really am. But I don't want to carry your books," He drew closer, Dipper could feel his breath cascading down his neck. "I want to teach you who you belong to~"

The brunette bit his lip, blinking back tears as Gideon left a trail of kisses down his neck whilst a hand slipped below his waistband. The albino forcefully tugged down the other's trousers, giving him more access to Dipper's unwillingly slick entrance. He inhaled deeply, "I love the scent of an Omega in heat!" The southerner purred, hitching the other's beneath his shoulders, revealing everything. The brunette struggled weakly, "P-Please Gideon...Don't," He'd practically started sobbing. His eyes were as wide as saucers as the Alpha continued, teasing the Omega's puckered entrance. Dipper bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as Gideon pushed two fingers inside, letting out a strangled whimper. "That's it, don't hold back. It's just you an' me darling~" He cooed gently, adding a third finger. The Omega's breathe hitched, it shouldn't feel good but his heat was making him so needy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up for. 

His mocha eyes brimmed as he heard the albino unbuckle his belt, stifling a whimper when he felt the digits retract. They were soon replaced by the southerner's cock which was quickly pushed inside. Dipper quickly lost control, falling forward, arms draped across the Alpha's muscular shoulders. He buried his head into the crook of the other's neck, letting out little mews as his heat took over, followed by a choked sob. "Good boy, just let it all out," He murmured, picking up the pace. Dipper sniffled, tears rolling down his face, unable to control the whines escaping his lips. Suddenly Gideon hit that sweet spot. He smirked as the Omega moaned lewdly, slamming his hips down to match the alpha's thrusts, meeting that same magical spot every time.

After a few more hard thrusts Dipper screamed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he bucked into the air. He felt Gideon's cock twitch violently, hot thick spurts coated his insides. In the heat of the moment the Alpha sank his teeth into the brunete's collar bone, earning a pained yelp. Cum pooled and dribbled through his boxers as Gideon let him slide from the wall, rough brickwork digging into his back as he slumped on the floor. He sobbed softly, head throbbing as no tears came out. He was so tired. The albino bent down and smiled softly, planting a kiss on the teen's damp birthmark. "Y'did good Dipper darlin'!" He said cheerfully, picking the brunette bridal style. Slinging the other's trousers upon his shoulder, Gideon carried him down the deserted street.

"Now let's get you home, what kinda Alpha would I be if I left my Omega on the side of a road? Don't worry, I borrowed your spare keys so I won't have to leave!"

 


End file.
